


Zero-G Training

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [39]
Category: Phantasy Star IV
Genre: Banter, Double Drabble, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Chaz and Rika learn to move and fight properly in zero gravity for the first time.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Zero-G Training

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 80 'zero gravity'.

"I don't know what you're so smarmy about," Chaz muttered darkly. He tried to pick himself off the ceiling but pushed off too hard and went careening into the nearest wall. Rika flipped out of the way, lithe and graceful as ever. She looked faintly amused as well but at least showed some concern for the swordsman, as opposed to Rune, who was laughing his ass off.

"Levitating is cheating, anyway," continued Chaz, "And you're gonna fall over and look an idiot too once you psychically exhaust yourself. Especially in the middle of battle!"

"I know what I'm doing," Rune smirked, "I've done this before, anyway. You're a beginner, and you have shorter legs, so you need to practice more."

"What does being short have to do with anything?" Chaz snapped.

"I'm surprised you've been in zero gravity before, Rune. I thought only androids had been into space for centuries now," said Rika.

"Oh, Rune's always done everything," Chaz rolled his eyes, "Its suspicious as hell, if you ask me."

"It's quite simple," Rune responded, "Casting Gra techniques at high levels messes with the gravity a lot."

"Always an excuse," Chaz sighed, "One day you'll tell us your real story!"


End file.
